ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:What Price Loyalty
Beat this last night with five (PLD, BLU, MNK, WHM, RDM). *We tried about four times on a previous day before we managed to win. Our BLM had changed to MNK since he couldn't get off any spells above II without getting interrupted. This fight is pretty easy until Temblor Blade, which just ruined everything. The reason we won this time was because she only used it once near the end of her life (most of us were still petrified when we won). *I'm not completely sure on the validity of this, but it seemed like her doing Flat Blade to interrupt long-casting spells, regardless of current TP, also reset her TP. Our mages kept trying to put Stoneskin and Blink up throughout the rest of the fight after her two-hour, so she was constantly running over to stop them. From 50% onward she didn't do any Weapon Skills except for near the end as mentioned above. I noticed that when Temblor Blade finally did go off, our mages had stopped bothering to put the aforementioned buffs up, stopping her Flat Blade usage. *Maybe we were just lucky, but in our previous fights where the mages weren't buffing like that, we were getting hammered with that move several times. So perhaps a viable strategy is to have your mages cast those every few seconds to keep her TP low. --Trickster Philosophy 14:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *Just posting my first encounters here since there's nothing up yet. Ran in solo just for kicks as a 75 SCH/RDM to see what I could gleam. Klara is within visual sight but out of casting range. Buffs carry over to the battle (unsure about TP) which is a good thing because as I was refreshing the basic quick buffs (stoneskin, blink, aquaveil, phalanx in that order) she ran at me in the middle of my phalanx buffing. She gives you very little time to prepare before she attacks, so be speedy. I'd estimate she attacks within 30 seconds of entering. She resisted Sleep II and Gravity and was hitting me for 200+ and her crits were 450+ with phalanx on. It was over pretty fast. You do lose exp for dying and Reraise effect wears off once you warp back outside of the battle (I had to home point). Tekie1016 19:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *'I've just won this fight with PLD/NIN x2, SMN/NIN, RDM/NIN x2 and WHM/NIN.' *All mages subbed nin to avoid taking damage from Klara when they took hate from buffing. *Both PLD/NIN used flash alternatively when hate was lost while SMN/NIN popped Hi-Ethers and spammed Predator Claws when they could. *Predator Claws did around 800-1,000 damage each time and was the main DD for our set up. *Have your WHM/NIN out of range when Klara is at low HP because she will petrify anyone in range of Temblor Blade *Both RDM/NIN kept Klara nicely enfeebled with Paralyze and helped with buffing/healing. *It's a crazy fight but the hardest thing about it is actually finding people willing to do it as Bastok quests to form a party. ~ Janeash 5th May 2010 *Won the Fight with: Pld/nin, sam/nin x2, whm/sch x2. paladin used normal /nin tanking method, sam's made darkness SC rana > gekko, both whm's kept sublimation on while spamming Cure III and useing devotion near the end. near 15% the only weapon skill she used was Tremblor Blade (200-500 dmg plus petrified) if at all possible have DD's zerg her at 15-20%. DS stona and benediction are very helpful for this BC. Almost beat her with PLD/NIN and WHM/BLM. Died when she was at 11%. These are my findings: *Has approximately 25,000 HP (732 Atonement did 3% damage). *Attacks fairly fast and uses sword weapon skills such as Savage Blade, Swift Blade, and Circle Blade. The last one, while it doesn't do much damage, is especially annoying because it wipes shadows. *Will Double Attack. *Her normal hits were doing 50-100 on an Aegis PLD/NIN. Weapon skills varied from low double digits to a spike of 400+. *Has strange hate calculations. Any type of enhancing magic with a long cast time (Stoneskin/Regen III) brought her over immediately to the caster. She would then stun the caster with a normal attack. *At about 50% HP, she used some sort of 2hr ability though chat filters prevented me from seeing what it was. It wasn't Invincible or Perfect Dodge, and I didn't see any sort of Hundred Fists speed. My best guess, based on her Double Attack is that she is a Warrior and her 2hr is Mighty Strikes. *at 11% (which is where she killed us), she started using a weapon skill called Temblor Blade. It appeared to be an AOE WS with an added effect of Petrification. It is definitely magic damage, as it went right through Invincible. It hit for 351 both times she used it. She used it again within less than a minute, so have some method to deal with the Petrification or else kite her while it wears. Celvantes, Quetzalcoatl :*Well Celv beat me to posting, but I was the WHM. :P I had little problems sticking Slow with 235 enfeebling skill and Terra's Staff, though Paralyze stuck much less often (with Aquilo's Staff and 235 enfeebling skill). I'd imagine a RDM, or even SCH, would have no problem enfeebling her. As for her running up to stun me, it was actually Flat Blade she used (regardless of TP, apparently), not a physical attack. The first two times, Stoneskin absorbed it (I'd gotten it up before we engaged), but after that, it hit me for 525 damage, so mages might wanna watch out for that. She didn't have a problem with me casting Haste, Cures, or Slow/Paralyze, so it may only be spells with longer cast times. For the first 50% of her health, she only used Savage Blade (or Flat Blade to stun me, the 3 times I tried casting Regen III or Stoneskin). At 50%, the supposed 2hr ability Celv mentioned went off. She said something in /say, but I didn't notice an animation like Celv did. Nothing showed in the log either, aside from the /say message. That was the point, though, that she stopped using Savage Blade entirely. She started using Swift Blade exclusively for awhile, though after awhile, she used Circle Blade one or two times. At ~11%, she used Temblor Blade, which looked AoE for sure, but I was out of range of it. She ran straight at me as soon as she used it though, so it also seems to reset hate. We're gonna try again in a little while, so we'll see if we can find out more. --Kyrie 03:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::*Tried again, this time with a WAR/NIN helping. At around 50% she actually used Temblor Blade already. While I was quickly getting them unpetrified, the WAR died. I tried to raise him, but she ran up and hit me with Flat Blade, which, combined with a hit or two, killed me as well. I reraised and tried to get away to put reraise back up, but got hit with another Temblor Blade, and we wiped. >< --Kyrie 05:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Tried with a party of 5 NIN WAR WHM RDM SCH and failed at 1%. We lost the nin and the war at around 13% and she went unclaimed. By the time one of the mages cast a claiming spell on her she had already jumped back up to 30%. Unable to kite with 12% movement speed as she very quickly overtook me. Was unable to see the ability she used but she does trash talk you a lot in /say. A weird little quirk happened with us, after we died and were trying to regroup she got "stuck" in the center of us and kept trash talking and twirling around. Eventually she became unbugged and proceeded to decimate us while weakened. It seemed that around 13% is when things started to get rough. Prior to that we were going along okay, astonishingly easy actually, and around 25% she used a WS or ability and killed the ninja. It went downhill from there. It didn't help that our white mage kept grabbing hate for random reasons (as stated above) so we were down a healer as well when things started to get rough. On Lightningsday with Thunderstorm and decent gear, Thunder IV was hitting her for 550-700 dmg. Ionohelix hit for 55-80 per attempt. Ninja enfeebles were okay. Paralyze, blind, slow, and poison all stuck on her. Attempting again. Tekie1016 04:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) **Grabbed a 6th (BLM) and easily won. There is no time limit to redoing this battle. We died and reentered on the same day. However, she does still keep interrupting spells to the very end of the fight. I tried to toss up a storm spell on the tank and got hit by her Flat Blade. Tekie1016 05:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Won with PLD/nin, BLU, SCH, and WHM x2. Just take it slow and easy, there's plenty of time and you don't need to do a whole lot of damage to win. Hate is a little odd, so back-line jobs, make sure you keep Stoneskin up. Let WHMs take turns resting for MP, well out of reach of Breakga. --FFXI-Guppy 05:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Based on the above experience involving pld/nin whm/sch. It seems that adding one more pld/nin to catch hate during the Temblor Blade hate reset would work well. Have him stand out of range and help heal/flash/get hate. When Temblor blade goes off, PLDs switch positions. That should work swimmingly. Defeated her without a real tank. Had MNK, MNK, BLU, BLU, DNC, WHM. Fight itself was smooth till Temblor Blade. After that 3 deaths, but no real danger of wiping. WHM for Stona helped a ton. *Won handily PLD/NIN WHM/NIN BRD/WHM. Suggest healer to /NIN so they can deal with hate after Tremor Blade, and can also cast Blink to instantly pull hate off the tank if needed so tank can recast shadows. *Won with SAM/WAR + WHM/SCH. Hard fight, requires very good gear and skill. 2h is very annoying, gives 100% double attack rate. Have SAM go with full dmg taken - gear and parry + gear if you have the skill. Nocturnus helm doesn't proc often enough, stick with Arhat pieces, jelly and Patronus. It seemed to me that it takes very high dmg from Kasha, with an average of 900 and peak of 1400 dmg. + Eleyne, Sylph server Zerg Strategy Just beat her with SMN BRD COR SAM SAM WAR Went in and the bard soul voiced haste x2 and the COR used SAM and DRK rolls. The DDs went to town and the SMN (me) cured as necessary. Around 50-60% SMN 2hrd - Alexander and the DDs 2 houred and went all out, she dropped in seconds. *Just attempted a duo run PLD79/NIN37 and RDM80/WHM40, we got her to 1% before she managed to kill us. Don't bother getting tp outside as it DOES NOT carry in. Full buff outside, pld uses taco, tanks first 50% in full haste gear. RDM/WHM mainly there for refresh, haste and debuffs. At 50% she will 2hr, giving her increased attack speed and double attack rate, seemed to be upwards of 75%. At this point PLD/NIN swapped to a MDT/MDB set for decreased Tremblor Blade damage. RDM/WHM should buff as little as possible at this point, if long buffs are needed make sure the PLD has Flash available to pull hate back off. RDM/WHM stay just in cast range for stona. Quite possible to duo this fight as long as you go prepared i would think. Quetzalcoatl Solo * Soloed by 85 bst using dipper yuly.meled with pet to 50% then stayed back to avoid petrification move.when she uses this move run up to your pet and snarl to regain hate apart from that just keep pumping zetas into your pet.easy fight,only used 1 jug * Soloed by RDM90/NIN. With a PDT- set (Shamshir+2, Genbu Shield, Twilight Torque, Cheviot Cape(nighttime), Jelly Ring, Patronus Ring: -42%) and Taco, regular melee hits only did 25-50 damage if shadows and stoneskin were down. Flat Blade is triggered when you cast spells like Gain-VIT, Aquaveil and Stoneskin, so cast those when shadows are up to absorb Flat Blade and avoid more damaging weaponskills. Break and Sleep were the only spells not landing, all other enfeebles landed without trouble. She managed to do a Temblor Blade at 3% HP, but Petrify only lasted 30 seconds. Not enough to deal much damage with Paralyze II, Slow II and Phalanx II still active. Fight time: 15 minutes. --Seedling 23:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) * Easily defeated solo as level 90 BST/WHM using Dipper Yuly jug pet. I used Sprial Spin and Nox Powder to enfeeble Klara and sat back watching the fun, only had to use Reward twice and Snarl once when she used her enmity reset attack. --Teiei 20:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as NIN/DNC. Almost no healing involved save after she used Temblor Blade. Was hit with petrification but wore quickly enough. Enfeebs stuck well. Just make sure to keep her enfeebled and use an EVA setup and this battle is cake. * Pathetically easy solo as 99 BST/DNC. Didn't even take FaithfulFalcorr to 60% HP. --InspectorGadget 13:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC). * Soloed as 99 SMN/WHM. Average iLevel gear 113. No buffs used. I just let Garuda automatically attack by aggroing Klara. Garuda put in 3 melee swings totaling 1695 damage, Klara's 2 melee swings missed the avatar. Then one-shotted Klara with Predator Claws for 23,230 damage. Fight was over in about 10 seconds. Flat Blade Klara will use flat blade if there is anyone casting a spell when she is readying a TP move. Just did this with pld blm whm mnk 85 and during the whole fight I (blm) only casted blink and aquaveil. Klara never attacked me, stayed on the pld the whole time, except for when she got TP - she would run over to me and use flat blade to interrupt my casting. Doing this only 2 of the aoe petrification moves ended up being used throughout the fight. Very easy, her flat blades did less than 200 usually - easily made useless with mana wall and stoneskin. Soloed as SMN/RDM This won't be kiting with an avatar as you're accustomed to it, but I was able to successfully beat this on my second attempt. Be sure to use all the appropriate buffs and reraise for this (she will recover all hp if left unclaimed, but it only took me about 10 minutes to bring her down from full health to 0, so don't accept the fight as lost if you are KO'd). The most important thing to remember is that if you cast a spell from absolutely anywhere in the zone and she has TP, she will ditch your avatar and run after you. So always expect the casting of a spell to mean she is on your heels. That being said, it is not impossible to periodically refresh your stoneskin and blink before the 50% mark, but be sure to only do one at a time and be ready to release and recast your avatar immediately thereafter (after 50% she will be killing your avatars too fast for you to have time for buffs). Her enhanced movement speed means that once you use a bp, you need to run and keep running until you have about 10-20 sec left on your timer- get as far away from her as possible, and stay directly behind your avatar as it runs to meet her. Also keep in mind that she will regularly use a hate reset move, so don't stand at a distance and wait for your avatar to die- you will likely find her on top of you before that happens. I used Fenrir and Eclipse Bite for this as the best means of keeping my mp pool strong. Good luck! Soloed as Smn/sch I have to partially disagree with the smn above. Just soloed this fight. Like the smn above, failed the first time and got her the second time. But won with small variant the smn kite strategy. A few things to keep in mind. *The room is large. It's not the full extent as in the earlier fight where you had rattail explosives because the walls are blocked w/o... rattail explosives. *The reason why the testimony above said to stand directly behind your summon is because as soon as she runs, she'll run into the avatar, giving it a chance to reclaim hate. *Like the main article said, she's HIGHLY susceptible to paralyze. *Unlike the previous testimony, she didn't come after me for casting spells anywhere on the map. My strategy was depending on Shiva's frost armor's paralyze. Having it both on you and shiva means that even if she loses hate at random and comes after you, she'll either already be paralyzed or will become paralyzed when she hits you. Giving you time to escape. Routine when like this: * Cast Shiva. Cast Frost armor. While shiva's preparing to cast frost armor, bring up stone skin on yourself. * Attack Klara. at around 65% of Shiva's life, run a distance about 4~5 seconds. This will usually mean you'll be around a corner and about 55~60 yalms away. (Giving you plenty of time to recast shiva, frost armor and stoneskin) * When shiva dies, recast shiva and restart routine. There will be times where she'll lose hate at random and come after you. Just run past her and to Shiva to have Shiva reengage. You can occasionally throw some bp:rages if you have the mp. The key is to not rush it. Be patient. Let Shiva whittle Klara down bit by bit. And don't be afraid to recast Shiva she she's getting low on life if it's better timing for you. --Sleepingkirby (talk) 07:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) sch & ukko war duo --Duo as sch/rdm & Ukko war/nin-- I think the warrior broke her...no 2hr's used (sch 2hr did not carry inside...derp on my part) Warrior's Ukko was dealing well over 3k-4k damage taking her hp down RAPIDLY, she never "2hr'd" or even used Temblor Blade, besides a few weapon skills, she tried to Flat Blade my Cyrohelix, which was eaten by a blink shadow. In short. the war empy makes for some major smashy smashy! --Tohihroyu 02:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC)